ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperion Pictures
|defunct = |location = Los Angeles, California |key_people = Thomas L. Wilhite Willard Carroll Chris Young |industry = Filmmaking |parent = |owner = |subsid = Hyperion Animation Company, Inc. Jambalaya Studios }} Hyperion Pictures (a.k.a. Hyperion Films or Hyperion Studios) is an American film production company founded by Thomas L. Wilhite, who had previously been the head of motion picture and television produced for and owned by Walt Disney Productions, Turner Pictures, Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and writer/director Willard Carroll. The company produces both live-action and animated productions such as The Brave Little Toaster and The Runestone. A subsidiary of the company is its animation division, Hyperion Animation Company, Inc. which has produced animated feature films and television series, including its three most successful media franchises The Brave Little Toaster, The Itsy Bitsy Spider and The Oz Kids. The studio has been dormant since 2007. The company's mascot was Leslie McGroarty from Itsy Bitsy Spider, who appears in its production logo. List of notable Hyperion features and television productions Feature films *''Nutcracker: The Motion Picture'' (1986, with The Kushner-Locke Company) *''The Runestone'' (1990) *''Playing by Heart'' (1998) *''Tom's Midnight Garden'' (1999) *''My Louisiana Sky'' (2001) *''Three Way'' (2004, Brainstorm Media) *''Marigold'' (2007) Short films *''Chunks of Life'' (1994, with MTV) *''The Need'' (2006) Television series *''Amazing Stories'' (1985–1987) - Season 2, Episode 16: "The Family Dog" (1987, with NBC, Universal Television, Amblin Entertainment and The Kushner-Locke Company) *''Bone Chillers'' (1996, with ABC) *''ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids'' (1997–1998, with Discovery Kids) List of Hyperion Animation productions Feature films (TV) - Television film (DTV) - Direct-to-video *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987, with The Kushner-Locke Company) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) *''Robin Harris' Bébé's Kids'' (1992, with Jambalaya Studios) *''Tom and Jerry: The Brave Little Toaster'' (1994 with The Kushner-Locke Company, Turner Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Brave Little Toaster: to the Rescue'' (1997) (DTV) *''The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars'' (1997) (DTV) *''Tom and Jerry, The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars'' (1998) (DTV) *''Tom and Jerry, The Brave Little Toaster: to the Rescue'' (1999) (DTV) *''O' Christmas Tree'' (1999) (DTV) *''Jingle Bells'' (1999) (TV) *''The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas!'' (2000) (DTV) *''The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' (2002, with Miramax Films) (DTV) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005, with Jambalaya Studios and Disney Channel) (TV) Short films *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) *''1001 Nights: An Animation Symphony'' (1998, with Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra) Television series *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1993–1994, with USA Network) *''Life with Louie'' (1995–1998, with Fox Kids) *''The Adventures of Hyperman'' (1995–1996, with CBS) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995–1999, with HBO) *''The Oz Kids'' (1996, with ABC) *''The Proud Family'' (2001–2005, with Jambalaya Studios and Disney Channel) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2004, with Jambalaya Studios and Kids' WB!) Television specials *''The Sissy Duckling'' (1999, with HBO) References External links * [http://www.hyperionpictures.com/ Official Hyperion Pictures website] * * Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:American companies established in 1984 Category:1984 establishments in California